A Fifth Century Santa Claus
by writer writing
Summary: Merlin makes Christmas a little brighter for a little girl by masquerading as St. Nicholas.


"I've just gotten word that the Greek refugee family I invited has arrived Camelot and are about to be escorted in to see me. I intend on granting them a parcel of land, but until they have decent lodgings built, they're going to be staying in the castle with us," Arthur told Merlin one Christmas Eve morning in the throne room. "This means I want you on your best behavior."

"When am I not on my best behavior?" he responded with an impish twinkle in his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean. Their local peasants revolted and were intent on murder. They barely escaped with their lives. If they see any perceived insubordination, however subtle you think you're being, it could scare them."

As much as he enjoyed bantering with Arthur, he knew Arthur was right. He could more than make up for it later. "I will be the soul of respectful servitude, sire."

"I'm counting on it."

Moments later the family was escorted through the door, a couple with a young daughter. Their clothes were expensive but worn and ragged from the trip. They looked very weary.

Arthur extended a hearty welcome to them but was also very gentle in his movements. "And who might this lovely young lady be?" he asked.

The girl looked too timid to answer the king. Her father answered instead. "This is our daughter, Alyssa."

"St. Nicholas will be coming tonight with presents for me," the little girl shyly added.

Arthur and Merlin both showed confusion at the comment.

Alyssa's mother smiled apologetically and explained, "A bishop spread joy in our land with his selfless giving. The tradition continues in his honor," she explained softly. To her daughter, she said, "This is a long way for St. Nicholas to travel, my dear."

"He can do it with God's help. I know he can," she said with the kind of faith that only an innocent child can show.

"My personal servant will show you to your quarters," Arthur said to the lord, changing the subject. "If you'll forgive me for saying so, you and family look as if you could use some rest before the Christmas masses get under way."

The pained look on the girl's face at not receiving confirmation of her belief in the saint's imminent arrival made Merlin's heart want to break and an idea began to form in his head at that moment.

sss

"Are you sure it wouldn't be more practical to simply put on a false white beard?" Gaius asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Merlin said with a grin as he slipped on a red robe to cover his usual clothing. "Besides, just think of the look on her face if she catches me in the act."

"I'm thinking more of the look on your face if you're burned at the stake," Gaius said with a frown. "This isn't a matter of life and death you know. A phony beard would suffice."

"I appreciate your concern, Gaius, but I'll be careful. I don't want to take a chance that the girl will recognize me from earlier." He took the potion that brought the change and gathered up a small sack of gifts that Gwen had helped him accumulate earlier that day for Alyssa. "How do I look?"

"Like St. Nicholas I suppose," Gaius said dryly. "Just make sure you stay out of sight and that the only things roasted this Christmas are the pigs and venison."

Merlin smiled merrily and promised he would. He set off on his Christmas expedition.

sss

Merlin carefully opened the creaky door and looked around. This was the child's room and she was fast asleep. He crept over to the small table next to the fireplace and began moving the toys from the sack to the table.

"Who are you?" a small voice asked, interrupting his task. He turned around, and she gave a small gasp. "You're him. You're St. Nicholas."

His eyes twinkled. "I'm afraid you've caught me."

"How did you get in?" she asked with eyes as wide as saucers.

His eyes scanned the room. He could have just said the door, but kids needed a little magic in their lives. "I came down your chimney."

The circular shape of her lips changed into a grin. "That is amazing. Can I watch how you go up the chimney?"

He hadn't thought about that part. He glanced at the small fire flickering, but it was easily doable with his magic. "I don't see why not." He emptied the rest of his sack and moved directly in front of the fireplace.

He put the fire out using magic, delighting Alyssa, and climbed into the fireplace. He was just about to lift himself up when a cry sounded. "Stop right there."

Arthur had also snuck into the room with an armload of presents. He hadn't bothered with a disguise though. He dropped the presents and pulled out his sword.

"Don't hurt, St. Nicholas," Alyssa pleaded. "He's a nice man."

Arthur's eyes softened at the heartfelt plea and his sword lowered. "It looks as if you can escape again. Someone's obviously watching out for you."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't going to be trouble. "Don't I know it." With a little magic, he lifted himself up the chimney before Arthur had time to change his mind.

Once he got down from the castle roof, he changed back and discarded the robe. The first rays of light were beginning to show in the sky. He made his way back to the rooms.

Arthur was still standing in the same place with folded arms, although he had placed his presents with the others, and the girl's parents had also gotten up and were sharing in their daughter's happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I came to see if they needed anything. What's going on?"

"St. Nicholas has been here. Can't you see?" Arthur answered with sarcasm. "It was really Dragoon."

The joy on the little girl's face as she examined her gifts filled Merlin with joy. He almost wished he could be St. Nicholas. There was nothing quite like the joy of giving and watching children's excitement over their gifts.

Her mother knew, of course, that St. Nicholas hadn't really been there. She looked to Arthur and mouthed a thank you, assuming Arthur had done it all.

"I wonder if this so-called St. Nicholas practiced magic to make the presents?" Arthur said distrustfully as he watched the little girl squeal over a doll. "Could they be dangerous?"

Merlin smiled. "The toys look perfectly normal to me. If he did use magic, he's obviously using his magic for good to make children happy on one of the most holy days of the year. What could be the harm in that?"

Arthur mumbled unintelligibly, showing he might possibly agree with Merlin at least at some level. Then he said more clearly and loudly, "I suppose it's time we were getting to the 2nd mass."

"Indeed," the father said, putting an arm out for his wife and motioning for his daughter to follow. "We have a lot to thank the Christ child for this year. It is obvious His Spirit reigns supreme in the hearts of Camelot. I believe we shall be happy here."

The family began heading for the church. Alyssa was holding her doll with a care and love that Mary herself must have shown to the baby Jesus as she followed her parents out the door. Merlin made a move to follow them, but Arthur stopped him with his words, "You have a smudge of ashes on your cheek."

Merlin wondered for a moment if the jig was up. It certainly seemed so from the look of suspicion in Arthur's eyes, but rather than an accusation coming out of Arthur's mouth, he simply said, "Merry Christmas, Merlin."

Merlin smiled in relief. "Merry Christmas, Arthur."

The End


End file.
